1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method, a program of the same, and an image processing apparatus capable of searching through attributes of a variety of kinds of elements, storing the elements in a combinable format, and efficiently generating an image by using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to the spread of computer graphics, a variety of image data has been produced by computer. Processing of a variety of multimedia data has become possible due to the spread of high performance computers and multimedia programs.
In the past, images of consumer and cultural items and works of art has been stored in memories as bit images. When using computer graphics to prepare for example an image of a doll wearing clothes, the usual practice is to compose it by performing simple processing such as producing an image of the doll and an image of the clothes as a single image or simply superimposing an image of clothes and an image of a human being prepared in a library in advance.
In the above computer graphics of the related art, however, the doll's shape and other attributes are not reflected in the image of the clothes, so there is the disadvantage that a realistic image cannot be obtained.
Further, the appearances of the clothes, doll, etc. actually change in accordance with their material or production process, however, there is a disadvantage that with the computer graphics of the related art, it is difficult to obtain images reflecting these.
Further, with the above computer graphics, for example, while images of clothes and images of dolls have been separately stored, information indicating the process of combining the two has not been stored and the two connected. Thus, there is a disadvantage that factors having cultural characteristics such as the materials of the stored consumer items or the shape, color, texture, etc. forming the visual expression cannot be efficiently searched through or edited.
Further, in the related art, only image data of a fixed bit images is stored in the memory: the image data is not linked with each other or organized. Therefore, there is a disadvantage that it is difficult to extract elements of cultural characteristics as cultural factors and freely search through image data stored in a memory, assemble and reproduce it, or combine it with new factors to create and otherwise process images of new consumer items.